Santa Baby
by Will Go Down With The Ship
Summary: Jason is finding himself down after his recent break up with his long term girlfriend, Reyna. So, what else is he to do for Christmas than to go to a strip club? Cause he's never been before and might as well live a little. The only problem is that Santa Baby routine, the incredibly attractive woman dancing, and oh by the way, the fact that he's known her since she was born. RFR


**My sister has brought a glaring issue with this fandom, the utter lack of JASPER smut and I will happily fix that.**

It started last week when Reyna flat out told him, she was done with their relationship and walked out of their apartment, leaving absolutely nothing of hers in the place. Jason was already feeling pretty down about the holiday's, he never really knew why, maybe it was because he was thirty three, and besides a job, had nothing to look forward to. He had a good job, he had good friends, and until last week he'd had a pretty good girlfriend. But life seemed to be kicking his ass.

First he'd been asked to work through the holiday so he couldn't be with his friends and family, then his girlfriend broke up with him, moved out with all of her belongs (Not to mention their two dogs), and to top it all off he would miss Christmas with his little nieces and nephews. He was the only one of his friends to not have children, Christmas with kids, Jason had decided, was better by far than Christmas alone.

So on Christmas day he'd worked until five, clocked out, and had a shot of whiskey. What else was there to do? He made himself a TV dinner and sat down to watch Home Alone, the irony was impeccable. When he'd finished eating he got up from his couch, electively deciding to leave his apartment. Wasn't there some study on fresh air stimulating the mind?

So that's how he wandered into this... Gentlemen's club. But let's be real here, there is nothing gentlemanly about a strip club. Have you ever been in one? It's revolting. Do not eat at the free sushi bar when you also have to bring your own bottle, pro tip.

Well, Jason was surprised when he first walked in, that he was not assaulted by the smell of alcohol and poor life choices. Rather, he noticed that the floors were clean, most of the tables were empty, and the only other people there were also business looking professionals anyway. He fit right in.

He took a seat close to the stage where some twenty something year old was flaunting her tatas, wearing only peppermint stripped pasties and matching lace undergarments.

"Need a drink honey?" A waitress asked him, she was thankfully wearing more clothing than was to be expected.

"What is the most potent thing you've got that doesn't taste like shit?" He asked.

"I've got you." She assured him.

"Bring me three." He sighed slumping father into his seat.

"Third one'll be on me if you can actually stomach it." She smiled before walking off to the bar.

Peppermint pasties was certainly rocking around the Christmas Tree, but Jason did not want to do any caroling. In fact he just needed to get intoxicated as fast as he could.

"Here you are." The waitress returned and placed the obnoxiously red drinks in front of him.

He handed her fifty bucks, "Merry Christmas."

"Same to you, anything else I can get you, just let me know."

"Thanks." Jason nodded to her, he took the first glass and drank half of it. Cranberry, vodka, and self pity. A stomach warming combination. He remembered Reyna walking out on him, how she was so angry. Sure, they'd been dating for eight years, and yeah they were practically married already for what it was worth, but he wasn't ready for that commitment yet. Or maybe just not with her. God when was the damned juice going to kick in? Stupid high tolerance for alcohol.

Peppermint pasties finished her routine as Jason finished the first drink.

"Need something stronger?" The waitress came back.

"Yup." He nodded.

She placed a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass in front of him, "You've already got it covered." She promised.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing."

He washed down two shots with the red drinks he still had, relieved to finally get a little drunk. He was now on a slippery slope to full on black out intoxication. God he wished he could have been up by the beach with the rest of his family. Why couldn't he have just proposed to Reyna?

"And now, patrons of Mount Olympus. Put your hands together for Santa's Little Baby."

He looked up from his thoughts to watch yet another scantily clad woman walk out on stage and pretend to be alluring. Only, his eyes bugged out when he first saw her.

High stiletto heels, black fishnet stockings stretched along miles of leg, Santa belt garter holders clinging to full tan thighs. A red lace thong topped with black fur hugged her well endowed hips. The little peeking of midriff between the panties and the corset revealed a glimmering piercing. The red corset strung together with black ribbon topped off with more black fur, outlined the absolutely fantastically sculpted body wearing it. Black silk gloves stretched past her elbows. In her hair she wore a red bow with black fur popping out the sides. Then there was her face, perfectly done up, smokey eyes, red lips, and even her eyes, which had to be some kind of trick of the light because eyes can't change color like that, were beautiful.

Jason instantly wanted her, she had only struck one pose, and he knew he wanted her.

She slowly started moving her hips, snapping to the beat.

"Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree. For me." Jason's eyes wandered all around her, from the way her breasts seemed to be falling out of the corset, to the way she slowly walked toward the edge of the stage, toward him.

"Been an awful good girl. Santa baby. So hurry down the chimney tonight."

That's when Jason realized she was the one singing, no recording, no lip singing, none of that. Every slide, every stylized husky note was hers. She was singing to him. And he... God he felt a stirring in his pants that wasn't at all what he'd expected.

"Santa baby a '54 convertible too, light blue. I'll wait up for you, dear. Santa baby. So hurry down the chimney tonight."

That's when she was so close that he could see every inch of her absolutely unreal beauty. That's when he realized... is that... Piper? His neighbor from when he was a kid? The one who moved to California when he was fifteen? She was ten, if he recalled correctly. Five years younger than him... What the hell was she doing stripping? Why was she so good at it? When did she get hot?

"Think of all the fun I've missed. Think of all the fellas I haven't kissed. Next year I could be just as good if you were to check off my Christmas list."

Jason took another shot and finished the second of his cranberry sorrow mixes. He needed to be really drunk if he was going to imagine his old neighbor this way. The two of them had been good friends, he used to play with her, until she moved away. Now, he kind of wanted to play with her again, not the tomboy ten year old. He wanted to see what was right in front of him.

She was in the splits now, but swung her leg around so she could lay on her stomach with her head propped up on her elbows.

"Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not. A lot. Been an angel all year. Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

He hadn't seen her in so long, sure they were Facebook friends and stuff like that. But he hadn't ever thought he'd see her again. Let alone here at a strip club where she looked so sexy and was doing some incredible things with her body.

"Santa honey one little thing I really need, the deed to a platinum mine. Santa baby. So hurry down the chimney tonight."

Oh god, she climbed off the stage and began dancing between patrons. Jason watched her tease the other four business people before she came up to him. He could see she instantly recognized him, her seductive appearance only increased.

"Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with the duplex and checks. Sign your 'X' on the line. Santa cutie. And hurry down the chimney tonight." She circled his chair, making him squirm in his seat, her silky glove kissing the back of his neck caused his skin to crawl with pure want of her.

"Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany's. I really do believe in you. Let's see if you believe in me..." She leaned in so close to him Jason almost had the nerve, and alcohol intake, to lean forward and kiss her. But she got back on stage to keep dancing, before he could make that poorly advised choice.

"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing... A ring... I don't mean on the phone. Santa baby. So hurry down the chimney tonight."

Jason could have sworn she winked at him.

"Hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry, tonight!"

Applause rung through the audience as they tossed money at her. Jason had to see her, had to talk to her, maybe convince her to do things with him. But god, that was the dweeby little ten year old he used to play pokemon with, and he felt no shame in wanting to bang her.

Piper exited the stage, Jason downed the last red drink and left his table. Staggering only when he first stood up, Jason walked out of the strip club. Alright, he wasn't sure how this was going to work, but he knew he was going to talk to her.

He walked around the building, and by chance he watched her exiting the building. She looked up from the ground, her eyes glimmering with surprise.

"Hi."

"Hi..." Jason wished he was a tad bit more drunk, "Uh... You remember me, right?"

"Uh, from just now?" She asked.

"No... We... You lived across the street from me. When we were kids."

"I did?" She chuckled, "No way. Jason?"

"Yup." He nodded. She walked up and hugged him. She smelled like second hand smoke and lingering alcohol.

"It's been so long."

"Yeah, it has." He said.

"Oh my god. What are you doing at a strip club on Christmas?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I guess that doesn't matter so much." She looked down again, "You wanna get a beer? Catch up?"

"Sure." He agreed, "I obviously have nothing better to do."

"Obviously." She blushed just the tiniest bit.

He took her to a bar that was, let's be real here, alive with most obnoxious people New York has to offer. All the drunks and lonely assholes who were by themselves this Christmas. Jason was one of them, but he had Piper with him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"The most potent Christmas special they have." She shrugged. Jason was liking her already.

The bar tender had heard her response, "Two then?"

"Yup." Jason handed him a fifty, "Thank you sir."

"Are you already drunk?" Piper asked.

"Not drunk enough." He commented, "I haven't done anything I'll regret. Yet."

"Is that the goal?" She asked as the bar tender brought back some vaguely peppermint-y yet so potent your mouth is on, fire shots.

"Well, maybe." He sighed, "Christmas hasn't been all that great this year."

"Amen." She nodded throwing back the shot. He held his drink to her and took the shot.

"So, you work at a strip club?"

"I used to. That's how I paid for my degree."

"Really? I thought your dad was like, rich."

"He is... Well, was. He died last year."

"Oh, that's shit." He took another shot.

"Thing was, I never wanted him to pay for my education. So, I banked all the money he gave to me and paid my tuition with the money I got stripping."

"That's actually really smart."

"Yeah, I got my masters, now I'm a Clinical Neurologist. I work the strip club sometimes when they need an extra girl."

"Oh, that's cool. Smart, sophisticated, and sexy." She threw back her second shot.

"Yeah, I like the brain, I like knowing how people work. It's really weird, but I love it. What about you, Mr. Suit and Tie?"

"I'm the VP of my company. Jupiter Industries."

"Ah, so you are all work and no play." She teased.

"Yup."

"Didn't your dad own a company?"

"Why do you think I'm VP?"

"Oh." She nods, "You married?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope. I was a bartender once, is that like marriage?"

"I think so." The two of them took another shot together.

"When'd you get so attractive Grace? Single, rich, successful, all classy, minus the liquor stain on your tie."

"When'd you get sexy? I mean, come on, that lingerie though."

"There's more where that came from." She chuckled knocking back another shot.

"I'd pay to see it."

"Free admission for you." She said as she took another shot.

"Would you like to fuck me?" He asked once he'd swallowed his shot.

"Yes." She said.

High on his inability to make a good decision he lunged forward, kissing her. Sure he stuck his tongue in her mouth without hesitation and he licked her liquor coated teeth. And alright maybe he shouldn't have sucked her saliva into his mouth but she didn't mind. She probably needed sex as much as he did.

She tasted like ecstasy and amnesia. This was perfect euphoria and his penis completely agreed.

"Hey so." She whispered as he kissed her neck, "My place, or yours?"

She nibbled at his earlobe as he said, "My place is twenty minutes away... how about yours?"

She chuckled, "Thirty minute walk from the club."

"Alright." He sighed into her cheek, "Let's go." He took her out of the bar slipping his hand into her back pocket. Her skinny jeans hugged her slender yet curvy figure in all of the ways you don't want jeans to flatter a person if you're the one doing them. The drunkards on the street called at her, despite Jason's obvious claim over her. For tonight she was his, nothing would change that.

He took her upstairs to his apartment.

"Swanky place." She said tossing her bag on the couch.

"Thanks." He said staring lustfully at her. She took off her coat to reveal a black crochet crop top, her piercing visible.

She walked over to him purposefully and kissed him. She used her tongue in ways he'd never thought of before. That probably happens when you're in a relationship with one person for eight years. Nothing seems new.

Piper was new, young, alive. Her passion was electrifying in a way he'd seem to have forgotten.

His hands grazed her hips lightly before discovering how they could completely take up her back. Then he grabbed her butt knowing already that in itself was unbelievable. She breathed more intoxication in him as she moaned.

She loosened his tie and slid off his jacket to the floor. Then she slipped off her shoes, expertly kissing his jaw in the process.

He wanted more of her, he wanted to touch more of her skin. So, he took off her shirt, god her breasts. Her breasts were a personal gift from god. Full, round, huge.

She laughed when he stopped to stare, "They nice?"

"They're fantastic."

"Let's hope the rest of me steps up to the challenge." She tore his gaze from her breasts by literally smashing her lips to his. He didn't even think about protesting. In fact he dared her to give him more. To kiss him harder.

She unbuttoned his shirt quickly, opening it like a curtain opens to reveal a gorgeous view. She felt his chest, his abs.

"God you're in shape." She groaned as she pressed her hands into his skin. He breathed in deeply, taking in her scent, feeling her as she rocked against him.

He took off his shirt, pushing her into the bedroom. He wanted those jeans off, the hugging jeans that told him exactly what he was getting. He unbuttoned them, but the harder he yanked at them, the more they seemed to fight him. Until she danced her way out of them.

"You don't have an STD do you?" She asked as she kicked her jeans to a corner.

"Nope, you?"

"Nope." She breathed a new life into him.

"Birth control?" He was sober enough to ask.

"On the pill."

"Fantastic." He moaned as she unbuckled his belt.

"Yeah it is." She agreed.

She pulled off his pants and his underwear in one motion. She grabbed his dick with a gentle kind of force.

He was nearly blinded with stimulation, exhilaration pumping through him at an almost alarming rate.

He reached around her back and unclasped her bra. Tossing it aside he started slowly caressing her breasts, even as she worked on his penis, he wasn't about to let himself have all the fun. He was a gentleman after all.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered.

"You."

"And?"

"God, just touch me." She moaned, even as she was the one touching his genitalia.

"Come here." He took her forcefully, ripping her away from jacking him off. "You wanna top?"

"Fuck me anyway you want." She said lowly. With his hands on her hips she shimmied out of her thong and let him slide his penis inside of her.

She rocked her hips moving him inside of her. She knew what to do to pleasure herself, swirling her hips around his dick. Jason's hands felt every inch of her body, her flat stomach, her breasts her curves. Every inch of her felt like bliss.

Piper felt warm inside, he was doing everything right by letting her do all the work. Moving her hips this way and that, bringing him closer and closer to euphoria. Her hands running through his close cropped hair or down his neck. She felt his hard chest and those abs.

She licked her lips before kissing him again.

"There." He groaned.

"You like that?" She asked pulling back a little before sliding back down.

"God you're fantastic." He kissed her shoulders, her neck, her collar bone, her breasts. Everything. He kissed everything.

She moaned, "Fuck you're good at this." He sucked on her tender flesh when she said this. He hadn't ever been told that, at least, he didn't remember being told that.

She rocked her hips with his, demanding for him to be grateful for her. He was, entirely and wholeheartedly. She reveled in him, she reveled in the feeling of him inside of her.

She kissed him over and over again, feeling herself leaking with her own ejaculation. She was so fucking turned on. She wondered why he hadn't cum yet for only a moment.

When he came, he seemed so damn happy. So excited. Piper found it endearing, and adorable at the same time. She wanted him to keep kissing her, to keep moving with her.

He wasn't about to stop either. He made that clear when he rolled to top over her. He kept sliding in and out of her, begging for more of her. He wanted more of this, more of her. She was delicious, she was refreshing.

She nearly screamed when she had an orgasm. The feeling inside of her was so pleasurable she felt like she was melting.

Jason wanted her to scream, hell, he wanted to scream. Quiet sex was for old people.

"God just scream for me." He grunted before kissing her forcefully.

"Make me." She challenged him. But she forced him back to her lips. Their hot bodies, started sweating together as he pushed deeper into her, moving as she had been moving. He was going to make her scream. He was damn it.

"Jesus, fuck!" He breathed out, he was getting tired but no. She felt too good, her body with his, he didn't want to stop.

"Oh my god." She moaned as he moved. He smiled to himself, he had her, "Oh my fucking god!" She screamed for him. God did he feel accomplished.

He pulled out of her, his lips still smashed to hers.

"You're amazing." She said kissing his lips firmly again, "No ones ever done that before."

"I like it when I get my way." He said, his fingers running through the tangles of her hair. She kissed him one last time before the two of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
